Clara
Clara Rein is an average magic student at Haywick Academy except in certain areas of magic where she excels at, notably element and nature magics. Usually happy and always wishing good things for everyone, more than once has she been caught outside of the academy helping others out of her own will originating from a pure heart. Background Clara originally born and raised in Hulgane, born into a family of librarians within Haywick. Since early on in her childhood she lived a normal life, her parents teaching her all she needed to know about the world. As life went on she began to express an interest in magic at the early age of 7, her parents deciding to have her take a test regarding her magic aptitude, scoring high on the scale. Her childhood was marked with what one would expect of a normal average everyday human child, becoming friends with the neighbors, playing games, getting into trouble every now and then, being scolded by her parents… the usual. During this stage she met Hilde, quickly becoming friends even if the other was quiet and the sort to keep calling her an idiot for her rather chipper behavior. As she grew up, she began to form her own thoughts from the history texts she read within her parent’s library. Clara’s upbringing combined with the acquired knowledge brought her to the conclusion that people should not be forced to suffer along with the fact that criminals should brought to justice. An idea bubbled up in her mind… what if she could use her magic to help people? To get rid of the scourge of the world? "What if… what if…" Many what ifs filled her head. One night she arrived back home, barely limping, bruised, and harmed at age 13. She told her parents what had happened and it appeared to be that she stopped a robbery in progress just for the next day to come to have the guards confirm her story. Not long after that night, lowly thugs and thieves began to appear knocked out or frozen as well as local merchants and shopkeepers becoming a lot more happy, soon the name bubbled up to the surface and this was attributed to young Clara which happened to catch the attention of Haywick Academy, sending an invitation which was received by the parents. Seeing this as an opportunity for their child and Clara seeing the full potential of learning more about magic, they decided to send her off with her happily agreeing to it. Two years later, 15 year old Clara is pretty much the same, catching the eyes of the students around her with her nearly blinding radiance to the point of being annoying to some. There, she was reunited with her childhood friend. Abilities * 6 Earthly Natures: Light. Darkness. Earth. Water. Air. Fire. Clara is adept at all magics that encompass nature itself with the ability to perform average mid-level defensive and offensive spells as well as enchantments to a certain extent. * Librarian’s Eye: With her upbringing surrounded with books and knowledge she is able to examine and figure out things that would otherwise be skimmed over by normal people as she attempts to use this extra knowledge to help others in need. * Small Talk: Always trying to find a peaceful way to deal with trouble when it emerges has made her good at talking things out with people, sorting out would-have-been fights with an agreeable resolution on behalf of every side involved. It is said that her voice becomes soothing and calming in tense situations, it must be magic, right? no one can tell up to this day. * Natural Klutz: Not a good ability in by itself but part of her personality. Even if she is knowledgeable and bright at times, sometimes she seems to space out, fall over, dropping things accidentally, bump into others which more than once has caused her to get into trouble with the teachers of the Academy, obtaining some sort of fame for having bad luck. Equipment * Farsight glasses: These were given to Clara by her father, which are a pair of glasses that allow her to see anything going on at any current location she desires at the time. Not only this but she needs these to actually see something having bad eyesight. More than once have these been confiscated during an exam under the thought that she was cheating. Ever since she has been given another pair of normal glasses. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Star